bahagia itu sederhana
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: bahagia itu sederhana. sesederhana bagaimana kita bisa menerima kenyataan. . pair : aokise - akakise


**Fandom / characters : kise ryouta (fem) – aomine daiki – akashi seijuuro**

**Pair : AoKise**

**Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadoshi sensei.**

" **bahagia itu sederhana"**

**.**

**.**

"seitachi, ayo cepat bersiapnya ingat hari ini hari pertama mu masuk sekolah TK."

"iya momy tunggu seita sebental ya."

"memang kau sedang apa."

"seita sedang membuat bulung-bulungan untuk dady."

"memangnya untuk apa burung-burungan itu."

"hanya untuk dady saja ko momy bukan untuk apa-apa."

Kise ryouta ah bukan tepatnya aomine ryouta hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya yang berumur 4 tahun didepannya.

"ryouta, kau masih belum berangkat. Nanti seita akan telat."

"kau lihat saja daichi, seitachi sedang membuatkan sesuatu untuk mu."

Aomine menghampiri anaknya yang sedang asik dengan origaminya.

"seita, kau harus cepat berangkat atau kau akan telat."

"lihat dady, aku bisa membuat bulung-bulungan sepelti yang dady ajalkan semalam."

"wah bagus sekali tapi kau harus cepat berangkat ya sayang." aomine mencium kening anaknya dengan lembut.

"baiklah dady." Kini seita mencium pipi kanan aomine sebelum berlari ke arah sang ibu yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

"ayo belangkat momy."

"ayo, daichi aku berangkat ya."

"hati-hati dijalan."

Sesampainya di TK kise bertemu dengan kuroko yang merupakan salah satu sensei di TK tempat seita bersekolah.

"ohayou kurokochi."

"ohayou sensei kulokochi."

"ohayou kise-kun, seita-chan."

"kurokochi aku titip seitachi ya."

"iya kise-kun. Hem ya kise-kun semakin besar seita-chan semakin mirip dengan dia."

"benarkah kurokochi. Wah buruk kalau seperti itu hehehe."

"maaf membahas yang tidak perlu kise-kun."

"tidak apa-apa kurokochi."

"sensei dan momy bahas aku ya."

"hem iya, yasudah selamat belajar ya seitachi." Kise mencium bibir seita.

"huh momy jangan sepelti itu didepan sensei aku malu tahu."

"hahaha gomen ne."

"baiklah ayo seita-chan kita masuk."

Kise masih berdiri melihat kuroko dan seita memasuki TK dan kise teringat perkataan kuroko mengenai seita ya mungkin seita saat dewasa nanti akan bertanya banyak padanya. Maka ia hanya perlu menjelaskannya saja pada seita. Setelah sosok kuroko dan seita menghilang, kise memasuki mobilnya dan kembali menuju rumahnya.

Sampai dirumah kise masih melihat aomine masih disana dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya.

"kau belum berangkat daichi."

"sebentar lagi, aku hanya memeriksa beberapa berkas dulu."

"daichi tadi aku bertemu kurokochi dan dia bilang semakin besar seitachi mirip dengannya."

"aku pun merasa begitu tapi kau tenang saja. Seita itu anak mu, kau yang sudah membesarkannya dan banyak memberinya kasih sayang."

"kau juga sama daichi, terima kasih sudah menjaga dan banyak memberikan kasih sayang mu untuknya walaupun dia bukan anak mu."

"dia anak ku ryouta, kau istri ku dan seita anak ku."

Kise pun memeluk aomine dari belakang. Aomine hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan kise ya aomine 5 tahun ini bahagia karena sejak menikah dengan kise dirinya banyak berubah dan juga saat kelahiran seita yang melengkapkan keluarga kecilnya itu dan menambah kebahagiannya. Walaupun awalnya banyak hal yang menyakitkan untuknya dan juga kise namun semua itu terlewatkan dan tergantikan dengan banyak kebahagian.

"baiklah aku akan berangkat ya. Dan besok aku sudah membuat janji dengan kagami juga tetsu kita akan berkumpul di maji burger."

"kenapa harus maji burger, daichi."

"itu permintaan tetsu."

"huh dasar kurokochi pasti dia ingin vanilaa milkshake disana."

Aomine bangun dari duduknya dan membereskan berkas didepannya lalu mencium kening kise sebelum berangkat kerja.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 3 sore ya waktu kise untuk menjemput seita di TK.

Sesampainya di TK kise melihat seita sedang bersama kuroko didepan gerbang TK.

"momy." Seita berlari menghampiri kise.

"halo sayang bagaimana TKnya meyenangkan tidak ?"

"sangat menyenangkan momy, karena sensei kulokochi sangat baik dengan ku dan banyak menemani ku belmain belsama teman-teman."

"wah sepertinya banyak hal menarik yang akan kau ceritakan bagaimana dirumah saja kita berceritanya."

"baiklah momy."

"mau ku antar pulang kurokochi."

"tidak terima kasih kise-kun. Aku harus membereskan kelas dulu."

"baiklah, sampai berjumpa besok kurokochi."

Setelah itu kise dan seita pergi meninggalkan TK. Namun kuroko masih berdiri didepan TK dan menatap mobil yang terpakir tidak jauh dari TK itu dan akhirnya kuroko menghampiri mobil itu dan orang yang ada di mobil itu pun keluar.

"lama tidak berjumpa, akashi-kun."

"ya lama tidak berjumpa, tetsuya."

"kenapa akashi-kun tidak keluar dan menemui kise-kun tadi."

"haruskah itu tetsuya."

"ku rasa tidak."

"kenapa."

"akashi-kun tahu itu akan menyakitkannya saja."

"benarkah, bukan kah harusnya aku yang sakit."

"ku rasa bukan kau yang sakit akashi-kun."

"lalu anak tadi yang bersama mu, apa itu anak ryouta."

"hem iya."

"ku pikir dia mirip –"

"sudahlah akashi-kun jangan menebak yang tidak-tidak. Dia anak kise-kun dengan aomine-kun."

"baiklah kita sudahi saja pembicaraan itu tetsuya. Mau ku antar pulang."

"baiklah, akashi-kun."

.

.

"momy, kapan dady pulang aku kangen dady."

"dady bilang dia akan pulang malam sayang, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Biar momy yang membacakan dongengnya."

"aku maunya dady yang membacakannya."

"bagaimana kalau besok malam dady yang akan membacakannya."

"hem momy aku mau dady."

"baiklah dady yang akan membacakannya."

Kise dan seita melihat sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar seita dengan senyum manisnya yang hanya ditunjukan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"dady." Teriak seita senang

"baiklah dady yang akan membacakan dongengnya dan momy yang akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk dady, bagaimana."

"baiklah daichi." Kise pun menghampri aomine dan memberinya kecupan singkat di pipinya.

Aomine menghampiri seita dan mulai membacakan dongeng untuk seita.

Selesai menyiapkan air hangat untuk aomine, kise masuk kekamar seita untuk memanggil aomine karena kise yakin aomine sudah selesai membacakan cerita untuk seita dan seita pasti sudah tertidur pulas. Dan saat kise membuka pintu kamarnya dia tersenyum melihat aomine yang masih membacakan dongeng untuk seita dan seita yang sudah tertidur. Aomine pun menutup buku cerita dongeng yang dibacanya untuk seita dan perlahan bangun dan melepaskan pelukan seita untuk menghampiri ryouta.

Aomine dan kise pun keluar dari kamar seita yang sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"terima kasih daichi, kau selalu membuat seita bahagia."

"tidak perlu berterima kasih itu sudah menjadi kewajiban ku."

.

.

Pagi hari dirumah keluarga aomine terlihat berbagai macam aktifitas mulai dari kise yang menyiapkan sarapan dan juga kotak bekal untuk seita dan aomine yang membantu seita bersiap memakai seragam sekolahnya dan mengecek perlengkapan sekolah seita agar tidak tertinggal. Setelah semua selesai keluarga kecil itu sarapan bersama dengan seita yang meminta dipangku dan disuapi oleh aomine dan kise hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Selesai sarapan kise mengantar seita berangkat kesekolah dan aomine yang bersiap berangkat juga.

"oh iya ryouta. Acara kumpulnya ditunda lusa karena aku hari in pulang malam karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa kasus dan kagami pun masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"baiklah daichi."

Setelah itu kise berangkat ke TK untuk mengantar seita.

.

.

Seperti biasa begitu pukul 3 sore maka kise akan menjemput seita di TK. Setelah menjemput seita, kise memutuskan untuk mengajak seita ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku dan juga majalah setelah itu mengantar seita ke kedai ice creams favoritnya.

Kise masih mencari buku yang diinginkannya dan seita meminta izin untuk ketempat buku anak-anak dan kise mengizinkan karena letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya mencari buku. Namun saat kise menemukan buku yang diinginkannya sebuah tangan juga ingin mengambil buku itu sehingga tangan orang itu memenang tangan kise dan saat kise melihat orang itu dia cukup terkejut.

"a-a-aka-akashichi."

"lama tidak berjumpa ryouta." Akashi tersenyum tipis kearah kise

"a..a..ano iya lama tidak berjumpa akashichi." Kise gugup menjawabnya.

"momy." Seita muncul disamping kise dengan crayon ditangan kananya dan tangan satunya memegang ujung baju kise.

Akashi pun terkejut melihat anak disebelah kise karena mata anak itu ya mata anak itu sangat mirip dengan matanya. Mata dwi warna dengan iris merah dan iris emas. Sadar akan akashi yang terus melihat seita, kise pun langsung menggendong seita dan pamit ke akashi untuk pergi namun terhenti karena akashi menahannya.

"tunggu ryouta."

"maaf akashichi aku masih ada urusan, aku duluan ya."

Kise pun melepaskan tangan akashi yang memenangnya dan meninggalkan akashi yang masih membatu melihanya dan juga seita. Kise benar-benar merutuki dirinya bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan dia ya dia orang yang sangat kise tidak ingin temui bahkan orang yang sangat ingin kise tidak pertemukan dengann seitanya namun semua terjadi begitu saja ya seita melihat dia dan dia melihat seita. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Karena ya bagaimana pun pasti dia akan mencari tahu mengenai seita dan bila orang itu tahu kebenarannya maka itu akan jadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan untuk kise.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah selesai menggantikan pakaian seita kise menemani seita yang sedang mewarnai gambar yang ia dapat dari TKnya. Kise terus memandangi seita seakan tidak ingin seita pergi darinya, memandangi seita yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia tidak ingin kehilangannya sampai kapan pun. Ia pun kembali teringat kenangannya dulu..

_**Flashback…**_

"seijuurochi, apa kau benar-benar sayang pada ku ?"

"kau bertanya hal yang konyol ryouta. Tentu aku sangat sayang pada mu."

"kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku."

"yang sudah menjadi milik ku tidak akan ku lepaskan dengan mudah."

Ya kise dan akashi menjalin hubungan sejak SMA dan kise pun sampai rela mengikuti akashi bersekolah di rakuzan di Kyoto. Namun hubungannya tidak berjalan dengan mulus karena ayah akashi masih belum menyetujui hubungan mereka karena masalah pekerjaan kise sebagai model. Ya dulu ibu akashi adalah seorang model namun setelah melahirkan akashi, ibunya meminta cerai karena lebih memilih karirnya sebagai model dan itu menjadi hal yang sangat dibenci oleh ayah akashi sehingga ia tidak menyetujui hubungan akashi dengan kise. Tetapi akashi menjadi kekuatan untuk kise dan meyakinkannya bahwa ayahnya akan segera menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Sampai pada malam kelulusan dari jenjang kuliah mereka berdua, malam itu pun terjadi ya kedua pasangan itu membiarkan diri mereka dirasuki nafsu masing-masing. Setelah itu kise merasa senang karena setidaknya dirinya memiliki akashi sepenuhnya.

.

.

Kise harus pulang kerumah karena ibunya sakit dan meminta kise untuk menemaninya dan kise pun mengambulkannya. Sudah 2 minggu kise berada dirumah kesehatan ibunya membaik dan kise sangat senang akan hal itu namun kebalikannya dirinya merasa tidak sehat setiap pagi selalu merasa mual dan kepala yang pusing serta moodnya yang jelek bila akashi telat memberikan kabar kepadanya.

"ryouta lebih baik kau periksa ke dokter mengenai kondisi mu itu jangan didiamkan."

"baiklah nee-san akan aku periksa sekalian aku pulang ke Kyoto."

"ya."

Setelah kise berpamitan dengan keluarganya dia punke stasiun menunggu kereta menuju Kyoto. Sampai di Kyoto sebelum ke apartemennya kise memutuskan untuk ke dokter memeriksa keadannya.

"selamat ya anda sedang mengandung dan sudah berumur 10 hari janin anda."

Ya kata-kata itu terniang diingatakan kise dan ia ingin segera memberitahu akashi. Namun semuanya tidak pernah terjadi karena akashi bilang kalau dia diminta mengurus perusahaan keluarganya di amerika. Sampai akashi pergi ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun.

_**Flashback end**_

"momy." Panggilan seita mengembalikan kise ke dunia nyata.

"iya ada apa sayang."

"aku ingin jus stlawberly."

"tunggu sebentar ya sayang."

"iya momy."

Kise pun mengambilkan jus strawberry dan memberikannya pada seita. Seita pun dengan senangnya menerima jus itu dan meminumnya sampai habis. Kise pun menggendong seita dan melihat lekat-lekat mata seita dan ia pun sadar bahwa memang mata seita sangat mirip dengan matanya ya mata akashi seijuuro.

"momy, aku mau main minion lush boleh minta tabnya."

"baik tapi jangan terlalu lama ya sayang."

"iya iya. Hem momy paman tadi teman momy, matanya sama dengan mata ku ya momy."

"siapa itu sayang."

Kise pun berbalik badan dan melihat aomine berdiri dibelakangnya.

"kau sudah pulang daichi. Katanya akan lembur."

"bagusnya tidak jadi karena imayoshi memantu ku."

"baguslah."

"ryouta siapa yang dimaksud oleh seita tadi. Kau habis bertemu siapa ?"

Kise menurunkan seita dari gendongannya dan seita berlari kearah aomine dan aomine menggendong seita.

"dady, tadi di toko buku aku beltemu paman yang matanya milip dengan ku loh."

"wah yang benar sayang."

"iya dady."

"akashi seijuuro yang maksud seita."

Aomine yang mendengar itu menghampiri kise dan sebelah tangannya yang tidak dipakar menggendong seita aomine gunakan untuk memeluk kise.

"lupakan dan jangan khawatir." Bisik aomine ditelinga kise.

Kise pun mengeratkan pelukannya ke aomine.

"dady, momy. Aku lapar."

"mau makan malam diluar."

"mau mau mau dady."

"ayo berangkat sekarang."

"yeay."

Kise, aomine, dan seita pun makan disalah satu restoran yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Dan seperti biasa aomine masih sibuk menyuapi seita sedangkan kise hanya mengacak-acak makanan didepannya tanpa minat ingin memakannya. Selesai makan mereka kembali kerumah. Namun seita sudah tertidur dan aomine menggendongnya sampai kamarnya.

"kau memikirkan apa, ryouta?"

"entah apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku berpikir kalau seita akan meninggalkan ku."

"konyol. Seita anak mu dan kau sudah banyak berkorban untuk membesarkannya bahkan karir mu pun kau lepaskan hanya untuk seita."

"entah aku hanya khawatir saja."

"cepat atau lambat kau harus memberitahu akashi mengenai seita dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"sungguh aku berharap dia tidak pernah kembali lagi."

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bila kau terus seperti ini kasian seita nantinya. Sekarang beristirahatlah."

.

.

.

Maji burger…

Aomine dan kagami menunggu kuroko dan juga kise juga seita datang. Namun saat menunggu aomine melihat midorima, murasakibara datang bersamaan dan akhirnya mereka duduk bersama dan mengobrol mengenai kegiatan mereka walaupun terkadang midorima dan kagami berselisih sedkit mengenai hal kecil.

"akachin."

Semua menatap sosok yang dipanggil oleh murasakibara ya sosok akashi seijuuro berdiri didekat mereka.

"lama tidak bertemu, mina." Sapa akashi.

Akhirnya mereka semua duduk bersama dan mengobrol mengenai kegiatan mereka namun akashi hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya berbincang sembari menyeruput minuman bersoda ditangannya.

"seitachi jangan lari nanti kau terjatuh."

"momy cepat aku ingin memesan vanilla milkshake yang kuloko sensei bilang."

"iya tapi sabar sayang." Kise pun menghampiri seita dan menggendongnya.

Aomine yang mendengar suara istri dan anaknya pun menghampiri mereka.

"dady. Momy aku mau digendong dady."

"baiklah" kise pun memberikan seita ke aomine.

"mau pesan apa seita."

"aku mau pesan vanilla milkshake, dady."

"baiklah."

Selesai memesan kise membawa pesanan mereka dan aomine menggendong seita menuju meja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"wah kalian berkumpul semua ya halo murasakichi, midorimachi, kagamichi, dan a-a-akashichi."

"mana kuroko, kise."

"kurokochi sedang memberli sesuatu di toko sebrang nanti akan kesini."

"dady, dady apa dady membawa tab nya."

"iya dady bawa tapi kau harus memberi salam kesmua paman disini dulu."

"halo paman mulasakichi, midolimachi, kagamichi, dan dady itu paman siapa namanya." Seita menunjuk akashi.

"paman akashi seijuuro." Akashi mengenalkan dirinya.

"halo paman akashichi."

"siapa nama mu."

"aomine seita."

Kise hanya terdiam melihat interaksi antara akashi dan seita. Aomine yang menyadari kise sedang gusar pun meraih tangan kise untuk menenangkannya.

"dady mana tab nya aku mau menyanyikan lagu yang momy ajalkan kemalin."

"memang lagu apa sayang."

"kalau tidak salah blitney spearls yang o la la."

"sountrrak film the smurf 2, daichi."

"hem seperti itu. Baiklah."

Seita pun asik mencari lagu yang ia ingin nyanyikan di tab dan begitu menemukannya ia menyanyikannya dengan lafal dan semua menikmatinya. Selesai seita menyanyi semua bertepuk tangan.

"kau mengajarkan anak mu dengan baik kise."

"mou, tentu saja midorimachi."

"kisechin hebat sudah mengajarkan seitachan menyanyi sebagus itu."

"huah terima kasih muraskichi."

"doumo maaf lama menunggu."

"HUAAAAAAAAAHHHH." Teriak aomine, kagami, midorima, kise bersamaan.

"huh momy, dady, paman belisik sekali sih." Keluh seita sambil menutup kupingnya.

"kurokochi selalu mengejutkan kalau muncul."

"gomen, ano akashi-kun ada disini."

"iya tetsuya."

"ahhh iya momy liat paman akashichi matanya sama dengan ku ya momy."

DEG. Kise tidak menjawab pertanyaan seita lebih tepatnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

Semuanya mengetahui mengenai seita dan paham kenapa kise tidak menjawab dan akashi menyadari ada hal yang aneh dan sedang di tutupi darinya.

"momy kenapa diam ?" Tanya seita lagi.

"yos, seita mau bermain di game senter tidak dengan paman kagami."

"mau mau mau."

"ayo kita pergi sekarang. Hoi aomine kau temani seita, kuroko, murasakibara, dan midorima mau ikut tidak."

"baiklah ayo."

"sini aku yang menggendong seitachan saja." Murasakibara menggendong seita dan mulai berjalan keluar maji burger.

Aomine memenang tangan kise seakan memberi isyarat selesaikan sekarang juga dengannya. Kise hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melihat teman-temannya juga suami dan anaknya pergi keluar dari maji burger dan menysikan dirinya dan juga akashi.

"ini menyangkut mengenai seita." Ucap akashi to the point.

"seperti biasanya akashichi selalu saja to the point."

"banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"berarti banyak hal yang akan ku jelaskan."

"apa seita anak mu dengan daiki ?"

Kise menutup matanya sebentar dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan akashi.

"bukan."

"lalu."

"seita itu anak mu."

DEG. Akashi terdiam dan terkejut mengenai apa yang diucapkan kise.

"bagaimana bisa."

"tentu bisa. Kau ingat malam kelulusan kuliah dulu."

"lalu kenapa tidak memberitahu ku."

"kau terlalu sibuk dengan karir mu."

"itu hanya alasan bual saja."

"wah aku ternyata ketahuan bohong."

"jelaskan semua, ryouta."

"ya seita itu anak mu. Saat aku pulang dari kanagawa dan memeriksakan diri kedokter dan dokter bilang bahwa aku hamil lalu aku ingin memberitahu mu dan ku dengar pembicaraan mu dengan ayah mu mengenai perusahaan di amerika yang harus kau urus. Dan setelah selesai menunggu pembicaraan mu selesai ayah mu melihat ku didepan pintu dan mengajak mu berbicara dan bilang kau akan dijodohkan disana dan akan segera menikah. Aku sangat hancur makanya sejak itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak melihat mu kembali dan tidak memberitahukan mu apapun."

"aku tidak percaya kau sebodoh itu ryouta. Kau tahu bagaimana ayah ku bukan. Dia hanya membual. Tidak ada perjodohan dia hanya ingin kau berpisah dari ku. Bahkan ku dengar kabar 3 bulan kemudia kau menikah dengan daiki. Bukankah itu konyol."

"bukan konyol dan daichi tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Dia menikahi ku untuk menyelamatkan karir ku namun ternyata karir ku hancur namun daichi menyemangati ku untuk melanjutkan hidup dan membesarkan anak ku."

"ini sangat konyol. Kenapa baru kau beritahu aku sekarang. Aku bahkan rela kehilangan perusahaan hanya untuk mu namun ternyata karena kebodohan mu itu."

"HENTIKAN AKASHI! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku. Tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya aku ingin mati saat karir ku berantakan, mendengar kau bertunangan dan akan menikah semua akal sehat ku hilang. Sekarang seitachi itu anak ku dan anak daichi. Bukan anak mu."

Kise bangun dan meninggalkan akashi. Kise memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah duluan karena suasana hatinya sangat berantakan bila harus menemani seita bermain.

Akashi mengacar surai merahnya frustasi dan merutuki dirinya dan juga membenci ayahnya yang membuatnya rumit seperti ini bahkan sepertinya akashi harus rela kehilangan orang yang dicintainya dan juga anaknya. Akashi berjalan meninggalkan maji burger dan menuju game center disitu dia melihat seita yang begitu akrab dengan aomine. Rasa cemburu mengisi ruang hati akashi melihat bagaimana aomine menciumi seita. Bukankah akashi ayah kandung seita lantas apa ia pantas memperlakukan seita seperti aomine tadi.

.

.

Sampai dirumah aomine meletakan seita dikamarnya setelah mencium kening seita dan menyelimutinya aomine keluar dari kamar seita dan menuju kamarnya dan ia melihat kise yang begitu berantakan dengan matanya yang sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

Aomine mendekati kise dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya ya ini adalah masa-masa sulit kise. Setidaknya kehadiran akashi bagai alcohol yang menyentuh luka yang membuat efek perih.

.

.

"daiki"

Aomine membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat akashi berdiri dibelakangnya dan baru kali ini ia melihat akashi begitu berantakan.

"ada apa akashi"

"bisa aku meminta izin untuk bersama seita sehari ini."

"aku tidak yakin ryouta mengizinkannya."

"kau bisa membantu ku."

Aomine melihat tatapan akashi yang sangat berharap dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat akashi seperti ini sepertinya percakapannya dengan kise 2 hari lalu sangat berefek buruk untuknya. Bahkan kise pun sekarang jauh lebih protektif pada seita saat diluar rumah. Ya mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia membantu akashi toh dia ayah kandungnya.

"baiklah akan ku coba bicara dengan kise, asal kau mau janji satu hal pada ku."

"apa"

"kau harus menerima semua keputusan ryouta sesudahnya dan biarkan dia bahagia bersama seita."

"baiklah, kau bisa memegang janji ku."

"kalau begitu datanglah kerumah hari sabtu besok jam 10 pagi."

.

.

"tadaima"

"selamat datang dady." Sambut seita.

"hai jagoan, mana momy."

"momy sedang memasak dady. Hum, dady aku melasa momy malah ya pada ku." Seita menundukan kepalanya.

Aomine langsung mengendong seita dan mengajak surai emasnya dan mencium pipinya.

"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu sayang."

"momy hali ini diam saja waktu menemani seita main bahkan saat seita minta ajalkan menyanyi dan juga baca buku momy malah diam saja telus momy malah menangis sambil peluk seita, dady."

"momy tidak marah pada seita mungkin momy sedang ada masalah sayang."

"tapi dady seita sedih momy sepelti itu."

"maafkan momy sayang."

Seita langsung mencari asal suara momy nya. Kise berdiri tepat didepan aomine dan seita dan kise menangis mendekat ke arah seita dan memeluknya dan juga aomine.

"momy jangan menangis seita juga sedih."

"maafkan momy sayang."

"baiklah baiklah berarti momy harus janji pada seita untuk tidak sedih lagi, bagaimana ?"

"baiklah dady. Dan seita momy janji tidak akan sedih lagi."

Setelah itu seita, kise, dan aomine makan malam bersama kali ini seita disuapi oleh kise dan bermanja-manja dengan kise. Melihat sikap seita yang seperti itu kise merasa bersalah sudah membuat anaknya sedih karena sikapnya.

Selesai makan malam kise menyanyikan lagu untuk seita dan juga membacakan dongeng ke seita sampai akhirnya seita tertidur. Kise pun keluar dari kamar seita dan melihat aomine yang sedang asik menonton siaran olahraga.

"basket. Kau masih menyukainya daichi."

"hem, walaupun aku sudah lama tidak memainkannya. Oh ya kise hari ini aku bertemu dengan akashi."

"aku malas membahasnya daichi."

"dia meminta tolong pada ku untuk meminta izin pada mu untuk mengajak main seita bermain sehari."

"kau tahu jawaban ku bukan."

"izinkan saja ryouta setelah itu kau buat keputusan bagaimana mengenai seita bila kau meminta akashi untuk tidak menemui seita lagi, aku yakin akashi akan mengabulkannya tapi biarkan dia bertemu dan bermain dengan anaknya sehari saja."

"tapi kan –"

"aku percaya kau sangat sayang pada seita namun biarkan seita sekali bermain dengan ayah kandungnya, berikan kesempatan itu mungkin itu kesempatan terakhir untuk akashi."

"kapan akashi akan mengajak seita bermain."

"kalau kau izinkan besok jam 10 akashi akan datang kesini menjemput seita."

"baiklah. Setelah itu aku rasa akashi tidak perlu menemui seita lagi."

"semua keputusan aku percayakan pada mu."

.

.

Sabtu jam 10 tepat akashi datang kerumah kise dan juga aomine untuk menjemput seita.

"momy jadi hali ini paman akashi akan mengajak seita main, hem lalu momy ikut tidak, aku ingin momy ikut dengan ku juga ya."

"tapi sayang."

"ikutlah ryouta, kau temani seita."

"tapi daichi aku—"

"momy."

"baiklah-baiklah momy ikut dengan seita."

_**Tingg nongg..**_

"sepertinya akashi sudah datang biar aku yang membukakan pintu kau bersiap saja ryouta."

"baiklah."

"dady aku ikut dady ya." Seita berlari kearah aomine.

Aomine membukakan pintu dan benar saja akashi datang. Aomine mengajak akashi masuk kedalam rumahnya menunggu kise yang sedang bersiap.

"paman akashichi, kita akan main kemana oh iya momy akan ikut loh."

Akashi memandang aomine dan aomine tahu kalau akashi meminta penjelasan.

"itu keinginan seita, akashi."

"benarkah itu baiklah tidak apa-apa dan seita saja yang memutuskan kita akan bermain kemana."

"bagaimana kalau taman bermain saja, paman."

"baiklah paman setuju."

Tidak lama kise sudah siap dan akhirnya berangkat.

Sepanjang perjalanan suasana didalam mobil terlihat sangat canggung diantara kise maupun akashi dan seita sedang asik memainkan game di tab nya. Seita yang bingung kenapa momy nya dan pamannya yang juga temannya kenapa diam-diam saja padahal seita tahu kalau momy nya bertemu paman kagami atau teman momy yang lain pasti momy akan berisik sendiri membicarakan apapun.

"hem momy kenapa diam saja bukannya momy biasanya belisik ya kalau beltemu teman momy."

DEG. Kise kaget dengan kata-kata seita dan kise melihat akashi yang tersenyum mendengar kata-kata seita.

"seita memang momy mu biasanya berisik ya."

"iya paman, momy biasanya belisik kalau ketemu teman-temannya telus saja ngomongin hal aneh abis itu belantem deh apalagi kalau udah ngomong sama paman midolima pasti deh belantem ujung-ujungnya."

"se-se-seita hidoi-ssu masa momy dibilang berisik sih."

"memang momy belisik tahu tuh kan sudah mulai belisik lagi, lihatkan paman momy belisik selalu saja hidoi-ssu."

Akashi tertawa lepas mendengar seita yang sedang meledek kise dan kise yang ditertawakan malah memanyunkan bibirnya dan mencubit pipi seita.

"kau tidak berubah ya ryouta masih suka berisik bahkan anak mu tahu itu."

"huh seichi juga tidak berubah masih mengesalkan."

"seichi."

Kise menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dia memanggil akashi dengan namanya bukan nama keluarganya. Tentu saja kise hanya memanggil akashi seichi saat dulu mereka menjalin hubungan.

"aku senang kau memanggil nama ku ryouta."

"momy..momy aku mau pelmen dong."

"ah iya tunggu ya sayang." Kise memberikan permen ke seita.

"paman mau tidak ?"

"mau."

"seita bukakan ya paman kan sedang menyetil."

"iya sayang."

Seita membukakan bungkus permen lalu menyuapi akashi. Kise yang melihat hal itu sedikitnya merasa senang ya harusnya mereka bertiga bisa bersama dan bahagia namun semua kandas karena hal bodoh saja.

.

.

Sampai ditaman bermain seita sangat menikmatinya dan akashi pun terlihat bahagia. Kise ya dia sudah normal lagi dia berisik dan sering melakukan hal konyol karena kise tidak ingin membuat seita seidh lagi bila terus bersikap aneh dan diam. Kise, akashi, dan seita bermain sampai sore hari karena hujan terun dengan derasnya. Mereka pun berteduh disalah satu restoran sambil makan malam.

"sepertinya hujan akan terus turun dengan deras malam ini."

"bagaimana ini seichi, apa tidak apa menyetir ditengah hujan begini."

_**Drrt..drrt**_

Kise melihat hpnya ternyata email dari aomine.

To : ryouta

From : daichi

Subject : none

Teks : _kau lebih baik menginap saja didekat taman bermain, cuaca buruk jangan dipaksakan pulang. Aku juga sedang ada urusan dikantor sepertinya akan menginap dikantor karna imayoshi tidak masuk, aku harus membereskan pekerjaan sendiri. Aku percaya pada mu ryouta._

Kise hanya terdiam membaca email dari aomine dan memang hujan sangat deras bila dipaksakan memang sangat bahaya namun kata-kata terakhir aomine jelas menegaskan bahwa dirinya percaya kalau pada akhirnya kise akan memilih aomine. Mungkin menyedihkan bukankah aomine harusnya tidak perlu merasa khawatir karena apapun toh selama ini dirinya sudah memiliki kise dan juga seita. Kise tahu aomine khawatir kalau-kalau dirinya memilih kembali ke akashi.

"bila kau tidak keberatan bagaimana kita menginap didekat sini saja karena hujan semakin deras dan lihat seita sudah tertidur."

"baiklah aku setuju."

Kise menggendong seita dan akashi memayunginya masuk kedalam mobil mereka memtuskan untuk menginap disalah satu hotel terdekat dengan restoran.

Sampai di kamar hotel akashi membaringkan tubuh seita dengan perlahan dan kise mengeluarkan baju ganti untuk ia gantikan karena seita sudah tertidur sebelum ganti baju. Saat kise sedang menggantikan baju seita terbangun.

"momy aku mau dibacakan cerita."

"bagaimana kalau paman saja yang membacakan cerita." Pinta akashi ke seita.

"baiklah paman."

Akashi tersenyum dan membuka tab milik seita karena disitu banyak cerita dongeng. Akashi mengambil posisi duduk disamping seita dengan seita yang memeluk dirinya. Akashi memulai membacakan dongeng dan tangan satunya mengelus-ngelus surai biru seita. Tidak lama seita kembali tertidur.

Kise masih membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi dan saat keluar kamar mandi kise melihat akashi menangis sambil mencium kening seita.

"seichi."

Akashi pun melihat kise dan menghapus air matanya.

"kau sudah selesai, baiklah aku yang akan mandi sekarang."

Akashi berjalan melewati kise dan kise masih terdiam melihat akashi seperti itu. Setelah itu kise duduk di sofa dan membuka majalah yang ia beli saat ditaman bermain. Untungnya akashi memesankan kamar yang cukup luas dengan 2 tempat tidur dan juga ruangan tv agak jauh dari kasur jadi tidak menganggu seita yang sudah tertidur. Akashi pun selesai membersihkan dirinya dan ikut duduk di sofa bersama kise namun kise asik membaca majalah dan tidak menyadari kehadiran akashi didekatnya.

"ryouta."

"…"

"ryouta"

"hah iya ada apa. maaf seichi aku tidak tahu kau ada disini hehe."

"terima kasih ryouta untuk hari ini."

"iya seichi dan aku sudah memutuskan. Kau bisa bermain kapan saja dengan seitachi."

"kau yakin."

"hem. Toh aku juga salah dan aku tidak mau egois. Jadi kau silakan kapan saja ingin main dengan seitachi datanglah, seitachi juga sepertinya sangat menyukai mu."

"boleh aku bertanya."

"apa seichi."

"kenapa kau menamainya seita."

"hem an..ano kenap ya aku tidak tahu sepertinya."

"kau berbohong kan."

"sudahlah seichi jangan terus menebak-nebak."

"seita itu seijuuro ryouta bukan. Kau dulu pernah bilang kalau menikah dengan ku dan mempunya anak maka kau akan menamani seita. Aku tidak yakin kau melupakannya."

"hah ? seichi masih ingat hal itu. Baiklah aku menyerah. Aku menamainya seita karena dia kan juga anak mu."

"lalu apa kau mencintai daiki?"

"pertanyaan konyol itu seichi, tentu saja iya."

"lalu mengapa cincin dari ku masih kau kenakan."

Kise melihat jarinya dan ia ingat cincin dari akashi dulu masih suka ia kenakan dan kini kise sukses berblushing ria didepan akashi.

"hah ini dari mu ah aku lupa dari siapa makanya aku pakai saja. Dan kau juga sama kenapa masih dipakai." Kise menunjuk cincin yang digunakan akashi ditangannya.

"kalau kau tahu alasannya kau akan semakin memerah."

"hah ? tidak tidak aku tidak memerah."

"kau kira aku sudah rabun."

"iya kau rabun seichi."

"kau masih saja kekanak-kanakan tetapi aku salut kau berhasil mendidik seita dia sangat cerdas."

"tentu saja dia kan seperti ku."

"bukan seperti mu tapi seperti ku, kau tidak cerdas."

"akashi seijuuro no baka."

"kau berani mengatai ku."

"iya. Kau mau melempar gunting ? maka tidak akan ku izinkan kau bertemu seitachi weeks" kise menjulurkan lidahnya ke akashi dan tertawa.

"jangan jadikan seita ancaman konyol mu itu."

"biarkan saja dia kan anak ku."

"dia anak ku juga."

"hem terserah kau."

"ryouta apa daiki suka membacakan dongeng ke seita."

"dia setiap hari bahkan kalau daichi pulang malam, seitachi keras kepala menunggu daichi pulang hanya untuk membacakanya dongeng saja."

"daiki sudah berperan sangat baik menjaga seita dan aku senang seita bahagia."

"kau bisa menebus kesalahan mu, suatu saat nanti seitachi akan tahu semuanya maka jangan membuatnya membenci mu, berikan yang terbaik yang kau bisa untuknya."

"baiklah."

.

.

.

Setelah itu kise membiarkan akashi untuk mengunjungi seita dan bermain dengannya. Seita juga Nampak sangat senang dan mulai dekat dengan akashi ya siapa yang bisa membohongi hubungan darah dikeduanya yang membuat mereka sangat dekat dan nyaman satu sama lainnya.

Masa lalu biarkan saja terkotakan dan tersimpan rapih biarkan semua berbahagia dengan masa depan mereka.

"kau membuat keputusan yang tepat ryouta."

"daichi, kau tahu aku merasa sangat bahagia sekarang, dan aku beruntung mempunyai mu di sisiku. Bahkan seita pun merasa beruntung memiliki dady seperti mu."

"kau tahu karena aku mencintai mu ryouta dan juga seita. Aku mencintai kalian lebih dari apapun."

"aku pun mencintai daichi, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"iya ryouta, terima kasih sudah menghadirkan seita dan melengkapi keluarga kecil ini dan mengisinya dengan kebahagian."

"iya daichi iya."

"ryouta karena seita sudah tidur bagaimana sekarang kita membuat adik untuk seita toh dia sepertinya akan senang kalau punya adik."

"HAH ?"

Aomine menggendong kise ke kamar mereka. Dan aomine pun melakukannya ya membuat adik baru untuk seita.

.

.

3 minggu kemudian..

Hoeks..

"ryouta kau tidak apa-apa." aomine membantu kise dengan menepuk punggungnya.

"aku pusing daichi dan mual."

"ayo kedokter periksa keadaan mu."

"tidak, mungkin aku hanya lelah saja."

"tidak ayo sekarang kita ke dokter toh disini sedang ada akashi jadi ada yang menjaga seita."

"baiklah."

Aomine dan kise keruang bermain seita dan melihat seita sedang asik bermain dengan akashi.

"kalian mau pergi."

"iya akashi, bisa aku titip seita sebentar. Ryouta sepertinya sakit."

"baiklah."

"dady dan momy mau pergi ya."

"iya sayang. Dady mau bawa momy ke dokter."

"momy sakit dady, dimana momy sekarang."

"momy ada didepan."

"aku mau kesana dady." Seita merentangkan tangannya meminta di gendong oleh aomine dan aomine pun menggendong seita dan membawanya ke kise.

"momy sedang sakit ya." Seita meminta kise menggendongnya dan kise pun menggendongnya.

"momy hanya kecapean saja sayang tapi dady minta momy periksa ke dokter."

"momy cepat sembuhnya nanti seita akan bantu momy bial momy tidak kecapean lagi."

"terima kasih sayang."

Seita pun mencium bibir kise dan minta diturunkan dengan wajah yang memerah dan berlari kearah akashi.

"seitachi katanya tidak mau kalau dicium dibibir ini malah mencium momy di bibir hehe."

"huh itu kalena momy sakit sudahlah momy aku malu." Seita mengumpat di belakang akashi.

Akashi, aomine, dan kise hanya tertawa melihat tingkah seita seperti itu dan aomine dan kise pun pergi kedokter dan akashi mengajak seita masuk untuk bermain lagi.

.

.

"tadaima."

"momy dady. Selamat datang."

Aomine menggendong seita dan tersenyum.

"seita kau akan punya adik sayang."

"wahh yang benar dady mana adik ku dady."

"kau harus menunggu 9 bulan lagi ya dan mulai sekarang seita harus membantu dady menjaga momy dan adik ya."

"iya dady." Jawab seita dengan antusias.

Setelah itu kise, aomine, dan seita menemui akashi diruang tengah.

"bagaimana keadaan ryouta, daiki."

"ryouta, sedang hamil."

"paman paman kata dady aku akan punya adik loh." Seita meminta turun dari gendongan aomine dan berlari kea rah akashi.

"benar kah selamat ya seita."

"nanti kita main bersama adik seita juga ya paman."

"iya sayang."

Seita berlari kearah kise dan kise pun memeluknya.

"seitachi senang sayang."

"sangat senang momy, dimana memang adik sekarang."

"disini." Kise mengarahkan tangan seita ke perutnya.

"jadi adik ada diperut momy."

"iya sayang."

"selamat ryouta, daiki."

"terima kasih seichi."

Kise tersenyum kearah akashi.

"baiklah aku pamit ya."

"paman nanti main kesini lagi ya, seita senang belmain dengan paman."

"iya seita." Akashi mengecup bibir seita.

Kise melihat itu berblushing ria karena tadikan seita mencium dirinya dibibir dan kini mencium seita di bibir bukankah itu sama saja seperti ciuman tidak langsung dengan perantara seita. Aomine hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kise dan memeluknya.

"kau milik ku ryouta." Bisik aomine di telinga kise.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana. Ya itulah yang akashi tahu. Sekarang dia bahagia karena walau tidak memiliki orang yang dicintainya namun dia bahagia karena orang yang dicintainya itu sekarang bahagia dan kebahagiannya lengkap saat seita hadir didunia ini.

**-end-**


End file.
